


Just Give Me What I Want

by LiveLoveLikeMe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena never gets what she wants, but maybe this time, things will turn out differently.  WickedQueen one-shot.  Sibling incest porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [october_lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/gifts).



> This is a VERY LONG overdue story that I owe to October_lady. We are talking about a year overdue, oops. But as it is that fabulous lady's birthday today, I thought I would give her this as a gift!
> 
> WARNING PLEASE READ: This story contains incestuous porn with very little plot. At times, it may remind you of a very corny cheap porno. Read at your own discretion.

There was no way around admitting it—Zelena was bored.

Ever since her sister had _oh so kindly_ pardoned her during what could have been at least a fantastical moment of defeat for Zelena to be remembered by, she had learned that the rest of the people of Storybrooke were slightly less excited to welcome her with open arms into the community.  Her career prospects ranged between two places—the Sheriff’s station, and the Mayor’s office.  Since Emma still refused to _at least_ let her carry a gun if she couldn’t use her magic, the Mayor’s office had won out.

Unfortunately, working for Regina as her secretary was a trite and boring job.  Apparently, going so many years without one willing to work for her had left Regina rather skilled at doing everything for herself, which meant Zelena primarily sat at a desk, answered the phone, and plotted.

The magic-blocking cuff needed to go.  Regina tried not to use it in front of her too often—another one of those things _good_ people did she supposed—but she could always smell it on her when she walked into a room, reeking of the guilt of a spell.  She was glad she at least couldn’t turn green in this land, as surely by now she would have resembled a cucumber from all the envy it made her feel.

It was for the aforementioned reasons that Zelena spent several weeks working on the magic cuff whenever she had a spare moment.  Always a clever witch, she knew she was close to cracking it.  Her potion just needed a few sprinklings of unicorn horn dust, and while Regina didn’t trust her with magic, it seemed she had failed to take the same precautions with her potion supplies, making this an easy thing to acquire even in this world.

The potion was bitter between her lips, making her cringe and drop the vial, not caring as it shattered across Regina’s office floor one evening after her sister had gone home and left her in charge of locking everything up.  All at once, she felt like she was burning alive and freezing to death, but the familiar sensation of magic was strong within her veins so she embraced it and sighed as the cuff around her wrist finally unclicked and fell to the floor, useless.

With a smirk, she kicked it into the fire, watching as the deactivated leather began to burn.

“Serves them right for underestimating me,” she huffed.

Now that her magic was back, she needed to stretch it out, to put it to use somehow.  Looking around Regina’s office, her eyes landed gleefully upon a hideous red glass apple decorating the corner of Regina’s desk.  She waved her fingers and willed it green, satisfied when her spell succeeded.  She needed something bigger, more complex, anything to get some of the pent up magic out.

Spotting a mirror, Zelena smirked.  It had been years since she had used one to spy on her sister, but the temptation was still palpable.  She had been curious as to why Regina rushed off home so quickly this evening… might as well do some research.

The first thing Zelena noticed was that Regina was in a very odd position.  She had sensed her sister’s location in her bedroom and tapped into the mirror across from her bed, but she wasn’t expecting to see her with her legs spread and knees sticking up in the air.  More than that, she was wearing nothing more than a pair of red silk panties.

She waited curiously for another person to enter the picture—she highly suspected the Sheriff was servicing the Mayor in more ways than one—but none came.  Instead, Regina’s fingers toyed with the waistband of her panties for another moment before slipping inside, eliciting a hungry moan from both women.

Zelena felt the sensation bubble up in her chest, bitter yet familiar as it coiled around inside, settling at the bottom of her stomach.  She felt desire, need, want, desperation to _have._   There Regina was, taking herself and touching her body, and not for the first time it occurred to Zelena that it was yet another item on the list of things Regina would always get to have while she was tossed to the side, denied access to every desire before she could even know she wanted them.

It should be her hands making Regina writhe against her bedspread, her hands dipping below lace and kneading nipples between her fingers.

Regina should be _hers._

It was irrational and foolish to give herself away so quickly, but in the moment she wanted nothing more than to take all she desired, so Zelena waved a hand and puffed away in a cloud of green smoke, landing beside the bottom of Regina’s bed.

“Hello, Sis.”  She giggled and flourished her hand dramatically to the side.

The hand that had been slowly stroking underneath the fabric stilled and was promptly yanked out by a startled Regina Mills.  She sat up, legs still spread and almost everything on display.

God, she wasn’t even _trying_ to keep this from becoming too great of a temptation to resist.

“What are you… how did you…”

Regina blinked up at her with a furrowed brow, and Zelena cackled harder.

“Haven’t you learned yet, Sis?  When I want something, I don’t stop until I have it.”  She practically pounced atop the bed, taking residence between Regina’s parted legs and leaning close so their faces were virtually nose to nose while Regina continued to prop herself up on her elbows. 

“Yet you never win,” Regina whispered, meeting her gaze straight on in defiance.

“Maybe I just needed the right motivation,” Zelena purred. 

She could feel Regina’s breath on her lips, already so hot and heavy from her own efforts.  It would be so easy to take her.

“And what motivation is that?” Regina challenged.

“Oh, sweet Sis, you know I can never stand to see you get something I can’t have.  It’s just not fair.  Didn’t mother teach you to share?”

“Mother taught me to take what I want.”

Zelena cackled, eyes dancing with mirth as she moved as close as she could without completely closing the distance.  She clasped her hands around Regina’s thighs to steady herself.

“Then I’m going to take what I want, right now.  I’m going to take that perfect little cunt that you’re so keen on keeping for yourself like the spoiled, selfish little brat you are,” Zelena hissed.

“Just try.”

Zelena accepted that challenge by shoving herself into Regina, pinning her back down atop the bed and crushing their lips together.  It was far from gentle, just hungry and greedy as Zelena took.  Regina pushed back, but not to try and push her away; she attempted to dominate the situation.

Zelena couldn’t have that.  Regina was going to be _hers_ , not the other way around.

At least not until later.

She grabbed onto Regina’s arms and pinned them to her sides, applying a small amount of her own weight atop the woman to keep her in place.

Despite having her magic back, neither woman seemed interested in utilizing it in their twisted game.  The only advantage Zelena could see present was the knowledge she had of Regina’s current weakness, as well as the knowledge that Regina was unaware of her own.  She would do this her way and take Regina on her own.  Magic was lovely, but so was the satisfaction of being so good, she wouldn’t even need to use it.

She broke away from the kiss and hungrily planted kisses along Regina’s jaw, practically quivering at the way Regina squirmed and gasped beneath her, panting to catch her breath while Zelena continued her work.  Every few kisses—but never in a regular pattern—Zelena would shock her with a nibble and suck at her skin.  A trail of lipstick, saliva, and occasional blotches of red marred Regina’s flesh from her cheek, down her neck, and to the very top of her bosom. 

“What fun shall we have first, hmm?”

 Zelena smirked and raised one hand to ghost it along Regina’s torso.  She shifted back onto her haunches on the bed between Regina’s legs for better leverage, enjoying her slow teasing trails she created with her nails.  Sometimes she would press down until a line of white remained for a short moment after, not enough to break the skin but enough to indicate pressure as she restricted the blood flow just enough. 

Regina squirmed beneath her touch, making it so easy to find her most sensitive areas, it barely felt like trying.  Zelena’s fingertip reached the pert flesh of Regina’s nipple and swerved around it in a smooth, continuous circle that made the younger woman gasp.

“So sensitive, Regina,” she taunted. 

“Please, I can barely even feel you.”  The attempt at a lie was weak at best.

She pinched her fingers over the nipple between them and Regina let out a startled gasp.  “Feel that?”

“N-no.” 

“What about this?”

Zelena smirked as she cupped her hand over Regina’s unsuspecting cunt and pressed her palm against the damp fabric.

“Fuck!” tumbled through Regina’s gasping lips.

“My dear sis, begging me to fuck her.  Now that’s a sound I could get used to.”

“Zelena!” she hissed.

“My my, I’ve barely even begun and you’re already screaming my name.”

“You’re going to be screaming from a cell soon if you don’t hurry up and fuck me.”

Zelena quirked an eyebrow at that.  Regina’s willingness was certainly unexpected, but it wasn’t unwanted.  After all, her goal had been to get what she wanted, and now she had her sprawled out and open in front of her, begging her to go ahead and take it.

Zelena was never the type of girl who needed to be asked twice.

She used magic to poof Regina’s ruined panties away and scooted herself down for the perfect view, watching as Regina’s folds spread out before her like a rose.  She leaned in close and sniffed, taunting Regina with her proximity without touching just yet.  Zelena rolled her eyes back into her head and exhaled in satisfaction. 

“You’re so ready for me and I’ve barely touched you yet,” she purred.

“As I’m sure you’re well aware, I was already well along my way to taking care of things for myself.”

“Well, if you’d rather I leave you to fi-“

“Don’t you dare!”  Regina huffed and squirmed a little closer.

Zelena giggled to herself.   Gently, she outstretched one finger and ran her nail along the outer lips of Regina’s cunt.  It was taunting and teasing, like a lighthearted game, but it made Regina’s hips buckle forward as she slid it up and over the top of her clit.

Zelena grabbed her by the hips and shoved her back down against the bed.   “Now, now, be patient.  We have a whole wicked night of fun ahead of us.”

“Not if you don’t fuck me right this minute first!” Regina growled, fire blazing in her eyes as she looked down at Zelena with wild need.

Zelena sat up and wriggled her way up Regina’s body so their lips were close, one arm halfheartedly holding her weight above Regina to the extent that they were still pressed against one another rather tightly until Zelena shifted up onto her knees as well.

“Much better.”  She kissed Regina softly, at first, then grew greedier with each peck. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” she teased.

Regina grunted in an almost animalistic way and glared at her, seething through clenched teeth.  “I’m sure you’re well aware that I’m only moments away from ruining my silk sheets, so if you don’t mind I-“

Zelena didn’t wait for her to finish, instead choosing that moment to suddenly shove a finger inside Regina without warning.  The woman gasped beneath her, eyes bulging for a moment while she cried out in what she imagined was a perfect mix of pleasure and pain.

Regina was wet and warm, slipperier than the silk they were sprawled out upon, so she didn’t hesitate to add a second finger for good measure. 

Regina was quiet now, aside from her heavy breathing, and she looked Zelena in the eyes as she began slowly and methodically twisting and pumping her fingers.  She knew it wasn’t enough yet, and the stretch to her goal was driving Regina insane, but she couldn’t resist prolonging this moment.

Regina was beneath her, writhing against silk sheets.  Regina was wet for _her_. 

She was finally getting something she wanted, not Regina, and moment was too precious to let it go by without savoring it a little first.

It wasn’t until the younger woman whimpered in the most desperately pathetic way that Zelena decided to move things along, still looking her dead in the eyes while she teased.  They had all night, she figured, and it wouldn’t be as satisfactory if she teased Regina past the point of no return.

Flexing her hand slightly, Zelena angled her thumb toward Regina’s clit, stroking it with the movement of every pump of her hand.  Regina whimpered again, so she sped up her movements, curling her fingers inside and pressing the tips into the spongy flesh.  Regina was so prepared for her, it was easy to slide along.

“H-harder.  Fuck!!” Regina cried, clasping for the sheets with her outstretched hands.

Zelena removed her hand for a moment to magic her own clothing away, much to Regina’s disappointment, but soon she saw the other woman’s eyes darken while she got back to work and basked in the appreciative gaze. 

“Like something you see?  You can touch if you want.  I know it’s tempting,” Zelena purred.

Regina reached up tentatively and cupped a hand over Zelena’s plump breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.  She could tell the younger woman was distracted, so close to her own orgasm and trying to take in everything about Zelena’s body all at once.  Smirking, she leaned down and captured her lips again, letting Regina slowly accustom herself to touching her while she pumped harder and harder.

Repeatedly, her thumb pushed against her engorged clit while her fingers contracted and curled against Regina’s vaginal walls.  She could hear the panting grow thicker and stronger with every move, and then finally Regina was coming, her walls tightening around Zelena’s soaked fingers and gushing while she cried out her name and squeezed all her tension through her hand onto Zelena’s breast, causing the redhead to gasp as well.

Seconds after she should have stopped her fingers from touching Regina’s oversensitive clit, Zelena removed her hand and rolled to the side with a smirk.  She raised her hand to her mouth and gave a lick along one of her fingers—a reward for a job well done.

Regina remained beside her, slowly coming back to herself and gaining her breath again, while Zelena watched her with lazy satisfaction.

Regina turned to eye her for a minute, looking like she wanted to say many things, though all that came out was a breathy, “You should take what you want more often.”

And yes, Zelena thought, she really should.

“Perhaps you should know that right now, I’m thinking I might want another round.”


End file.
